Hanyou Heart
by Kessilya
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin's hanyou daughter, Miyo must travel back in time to the feudal era save her mother from being murdered by lion demon assassins determined to stop Rin's hanyou children from ever being born. Miyo especially has to fight her ex-fiance, the lion demon prince.


I do not own Inuyasha on any level.

* * *

Hanyou Heart

Time was not on her side, Miyo would have to "borrow" her inuyoukai essence before her allotted six months of the year. She knew there would be a price but the young woman would not think of that now. Miyo gripped her cell phone tightly.

"Did you hear me, Miyo?" a voice taunted," Your mother will most likely die before you or your sibling have a chance to live. I have already sent skilled assassins." The demon proudly announced through the phone.

"Taro, my brothers and I..." Miyo began but was interrupted.

"Your brothers have just been placed under a 20 year curse and you are one month into your human side. Next threat?" Taro laughed. Miyo gasped.

"You.. my brothers...my father...why?", Miyo finally stammered out clutching her phone while looking frantically around her living room. Her sweet little hanyou world had just been tipped upside down.

The male demon chuckled into the phone, "Lord Sesshomaru has not been seen in over 800 years. Your brothers might have stopped me. Ryuu's powers especially. But Ryuu and Okito are my friends so I could not kill them directly myself. I think going back in time and ending Lady Rin is the easiest way to solve my problem, namely, you."

Miyo took in what the demon said and began to fully understand. Taro, the lion demon, was likely the 3rd most powerful demon in existence today next only to the ever absent Sesshomaru and his own father, Ouya. Miyo and her brothers might have had powerful rank too except for their unique hanyou lives changing them from full human half of the year to full demon the other half of the year. This was due to a special gift given to Sesshomaru and Rin by a thankful demon family that was saved from Naruku in the feudal era.

As the years passed Rin lived a full human life had 3 half demon half human children and died of old age. Ryuu, Okito and Miyo where alternately trained by their inuyoukai grandmother during their demon months and lived near Inuyasha during their human months. Sesshomaru did care, train, and protect his children but could never be tamed. At times they did travel with him but never for long. Finally, most all the demons were killed, bread heavily with humans, or hid. Now only a few pockets of demon society existed secretly. Taro and his family where the undisputed leaders of the reminisce of the civilized demon world.

Where Sesshomaru had brute strength and raw power, Taro and his family had sorcery. There was no doubt that Taro could go back in time and kill Miyo's mother if he could get passed feudal era Sesshomaru. With today's more advanced sorcery, Miyo greatly feared Taro 's assassins could somehow get passed feudal era Sesshomaru.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Miyo asked fearing she had an idea of what he wanted.

"Miyo, Miyo, Miyo surely our past speaks for itself." Taro said as he opened the door to her house still holding a cell phone to his ear. Miyo jumped in surprise wondering how fast it would have taken her to wound the lion demon if she would have been in her demon form.

"Taro, I can forgive you for what you did to my brothers," Miyo said, taking a step back away from the advancing lion demon. "I can forgive you for planning this evil plot to wipe me from your memory however cowardly it is. But I cannot forget what you did to that human just for amusement."

"I am a demon! I can do whatever I want to pathetic humans!" Taro had stopped three feet in front of Miyo. "Why did you have to break our engagement? We could have been welcoming our first cub by now." The lion sorcerer said pleadingly.

"Any child of mine would have been part 'pathetic human', Taro", Miyo said in brave confrontation. She knew Taro to be arrogant and feared his unpredictability. Lucky for her, Taro, did not know how unpredictable she could be. Before the blond lion demon could reply, Miyo carefully chanted under her breath and transformed into her full inuyoukai form.


End file.
